Kagome's One and Only Sister
by Looove
Summary: Kagome's sister comes back! But what happens when they start to fight? Will Kagome risk her life for her only sister?


Hope you like it!

* * *

Kagome was walking with Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kirara when a demon jumped in front of Kagome.

The demon grabbed Kagome's shoulders and looked deep into her eyes. Then Kagome dropped her bow and arrow. A

white fog seemed to be slipping out of Kagome's mouth. Then it seemed that a copy of Kagome was forming from her body. When the body was out of Kagome, the demon ran away. Kagome turned to what just came out of her.

Even though it looked the same, Kagome still knew who it was. She whispered "Mitsuko?" "In the flesh again baby!" The girl answered.

Kagome eyes widened really big as she hugged her. Inuyasha, who was still confused, stepped beside Kagome.

"What is that?" he asked, making an enfancense on that.

Mitsuko slapped Inuyasha so hard she made his neck crack. Kagome, ignoring Inuyasha's neck crack, said "This is my twin sister, Mitsuko. She got killed by a demon along time ago."

"If she got killed by a demon why is she here trying to break my neck!? And she still can't be your twin sister because she almost broke my neck! She has to be Sango's!" Inuyasha said. Mitsuko was about show him what a broken neck feels like when Kagome stopped her.

"It's ok, he's not like the boys." Kagome whispered.

"I'm sorry dude! I just gotta protect my baby sister." Mitsuko said in her most innocentist voice.

"Your only my big sister by one minute 35 seconds." Kagome said as she playfully punched Mitsuko in her arm.

"It still counts." Mitsuko said as she punched Kagome back but harder.

"No it doesn't." Kagome punched her back but harder than Mitsuko had punched her.

Mitsuko felt that that was a push so she just pushed her back.

Kagome fell to the ground. Kagome was mad.

Kagome got up and ran towards Mitsuko. She pushed her into a tree.

"It doesn't count Mitsuko!" Kagome yelled. "Did you just push me into a tree? I know you didn't because-" Mitsuko was cut off by Kagome.

"Yes I just pushed you into a tree. What are YOU going to do about it?" Kagome said.

Mitsuko ran towards Kagome and rammed her into a tree. Kagome started to hit her while she was getting pushed.

Inuyasha was about to go and help but his neck told him not to. Shippo tried to help, but Mitsuko sent him flying with on punch.

Miroku just sat errrr stood there and hoped clothes got ripped off. Sango didn't want to interfere because of what happened to Inuyasha.

Kagome was getting tried of being held up against a tree, so she just started kicking Mitsuko in her stomach,face and anywhere her feet could kick.

Mitsuko dropped Kagome to the ground. Mitsuko had stepped back alittle. Kagome was about to charge with all she had but somebody was holding her back. She looked back at Inuyasha. She looked up to see Mitsuko coming towards her.

"Let me go Inuyasha! You're hurting me!" Kagome yelled. Mitsuko stopped charging at Kagome and jumped on Inuyasha.

"Ahhhhh!" Inuyasha screamed. Kagome turned around to see Mitsuko beating him up. "Ok Ok, Mitsuko. That's enough now." Mitsuko still didn't stop.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Kagome yelled as she pulled Mitsuko off of Inuyasha.

"Keep that beast away from me!" Inuyasha said as he hid behind Kagome. "Mitsuko" Kagome said.

"What? You're the one who said he was hurting you." Mitsuko said.

"I know. I'm not little Gome' anymore." Kagome said.

"AWWWWWW. My little Gome is all grown up." Mitsuko said.

"I'm NOT little!" Kagome yelled, blushing slightly.

"You grew up so fast!" Mitsuko said,whipping off a invisible tear.

"What?" Kagome said.

"I miss when we were so young. Playing in the bath tub." Mitsuko said, completely ignoring Kagome.

"Mitsuko Hirugashi! If you do not shut up, I'm going to tell Hojo about your 'little' crush on him." Kagome said smirking.

"What are you talking about Kagome." Mitsuko said, she batted her eyes at her to try and get to stop.

"Oh, don't you remember? You made a shrine dedicate to Hojo. You had pictures and pictures of him. You even had a lock of-" Kagome was cut off.

"Shut up Kagome! Just shut up!" Mitsuko yelled.

"Why? Its not my fault that you were OBSESSED with Hojo." Kagome said.

"Kagome went on a date with Hojo before." Inuyasha said.

"What! How could you Kagome! You know I always liked him since like 3rd grade!" Mitsuko yelled.

"Ummmmm. You were supposed to be dead." Kagome said.

"So you planned on me being killed by the demon!" Mitsuko yelled.

"You know I would never plan something like that! The demon came out of now where." Kagome said.

"Whatever. You probably just made up that story about Inuyasha and Kikyo! Just so I would get all mad and crap and follow you through the well!" Mitsuko said.

"Mitsuko, I'm sorry. I should have fired the arrow when the demon first appeared." Kagome apologized.

"Whatever!" Mitsuko said as she walked off into the woods.

"Mitsuko! Come back! " Kagome yelled as was about to run after her.

Inuyasha held her back. "Don't go Kagome. You can't save her." Inuyasha said.

"I can try! That'll mean just as much! Sit boy!" As soon as Inuyasha hit the ground, Kagome took off running.

"Mitsuko! Where are you!" Kagome yelled as she ran threw the woods. She stopped in a clearing.

There was Mitsuko. She was standing in front of a demon. The demon was about to kill her. Kagome couldn't move.

Then she heard Mitsuko yell. "Kagome! Help me!" Kagome quickly ran up to the demon.

She had forgotten her arrows so all she had was her hands and feet.

"Hey you big fat dummy! Leave her alone!" Kagome yelled.

'Wow. Big fat dummy. I could have thought of something better than that.' Kagome thought.

The demon turned toward her. "You dare challenge me you little weakling!" The demon said.

"Little? I'm NOT little!" Kagome screamed as she threw a ball of miko energy at him.

It really didn't have any affect but making him have a burnt spot. "Ahhhhh!" the demon said, "You burnt my perfect skin! You will pay!"

Just as he fired a big blast of fire at her. Mitsuko jumped infront of Kagome.

"Mitsuko! Nooo!" Kagome yelled with tears coming down her face.

"It's ok, I just wanted to see you one last time. So gave up my soul to a dead demon. It's ok. Just to see you one last time." Mitsuko said as she felt the fire go through her.

"MITSUKO! I CAN'T GO ON WITHOUT YOU!" Kagome yelled. Mitsuko was already gone though. T

he demon had used to much energy and died.

Kagome just stood there, tears streaming down her face.

"Mitsuko....." Kagome said. Then Mitsuko appeared in front of her. She could tell that it was just her soul.

"I'll lead you the way to go Kagome. I am the light child anyway. And your my everlasting light that in me." Mitsuko said.

"How can I be the person inside of you when you're leading me?" Kagome asked.

"You'll understand when the time is right. Tell Souta I said Hi ok?" Mitsuko said as she was fading away.

"Wait! Don't go! I need you." Kagome said.

"I'll always be right with you! I was with you when I died the 1st time. Just tell Souta I said Hi." Mitsuko said.

"Ok" Kagome said as the last of Mitsuko faded away.

"Good bye, my light." Kagome whispered to herself.

* * *

If you think that I should continue this then tell me...its supposed to be just a 1 chapter story but if most people think that it should go on then I can make it go on.

Please Review!


End file.
